Sasuke's Seduction
by Athena Minev
Summary: Kumpulan ficlet/drabble yang berisi 15 rayuan/gombalan/kata-kata manis - atau apalah itu namanya, dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk sahabat/kekasihnya Haruno Sakura. I WARN YOU - Sasuke (mungkin) sangat OOC. DLDR! Mind to RnR? Season 2 - UP
1. Chapter 1

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI KALAU SAMPAI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke's Seduction_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Sasuke's Seduction © Athena Minev_

_Fanfict ini (semua __**kata-kata manis**__nya) terinspirasi dari 15 (lima belas) posting-an di sebuah page (facebook)._

_Rating. T_

_Genre. Drama, Romance_

_Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura _

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, SUPER OOC (**__**FOR SASUKE**__**), Typos, Time Skip, Ficlet, OS, Fluff, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I WARN YOU ONCE AGAIN :**_

_**SASUKE SANGAT OOC!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas masih sangat sepi, hanya ada Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak asyik membaca buku. Angin di pagi hari yang berhembus, memainkan rambut pemuda itu lewat jendela kelas yang terbuka―Sasuke duduk dekat jendela. Haruno Sakura melangkah masuk ke kelasnya. _Emerald_-nya mendapati teman sedari kecilnya tengah asyik dengan dunianya itu. Sasuke menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang kini melangkah ke bangkunya―bangku Sakura berada tepat di bangku Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _Ohayō_!" sapa Sakura dengan nada ceria.

"Hn," balas Sasuke cuek, dia masih membaca buku. Sakura yang sudah terbiasa tak ambil pusing. Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu duduk tenang di bangku, ikut membaca buku seperti Sasuke―buku pelajaran karena di jam pertama akan ada ulangan, berbeda _genre_ dengan Sasuke. Adik Uchiha Itachi itu tampak mengernyit heran karena dia baru sadar Sakura tampak lebih ceria dan girang dari hari-hari biasanya. Pikiran pemuda itu melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" gadis itu berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Kulihat kau semakin dekat dengan Akasuna. Apa aku benar?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura tersipu. _Onyx_ Sasuke menajam dan mendingin melihat teman sedari kecilnya itu tersipu. Pemuda itu tidak suka. Sangat.

"Memang ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan nada pelan, masih tersipu.

"Hati-hati dengan cowok PHP," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hah?" Sakura memasang wajah terkejut dan bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bicara seperti itu.

"PHP… pemberi harapan palsu."

"Mempesona. Rajin antar jemput. Suka memberi _surprise_. Mawar merah sebagai tanda cinta. Bukankah itu yang dia lakukan padamu?" untuk satu kata paling depan, Sasuke menyebutkan dengan nada super dingin dan mengumpat berkali-kali dalam hati.

_BLUSH!_

"A-apakah itu salah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada malu dan pelan.

"Aku berani taruhan saat kau bertanya padanya kapan menikah, dia pasti akan pura-pura mati," kata Sasuke acuh.

_BLUSH!_

Sakura _blushing _saat mendengar kata menikah. "_B_-_baka_! Kita ini masih SMA, kenapa sudah berpikir sampai sejauh itu?!"

"Hn."

'_Apa―APA-APAAN ITU?!' _jerit Sakura frustasi dalam hati saat mendengar balasan Sasuke. Gadis itu menunduk frustasi―masih menghadap Sasuke. Dia kembali mengingat kata menikah, wajahnya langsung memerah dan dengan cepat menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng cepat. Sasuke mendengus geli―pelan―melihat tingkah gadis di depannya itu.

'_Kena kau!'_ batin Sasuke puas.

Tak diduga-duga, setelah obrolan _absurd_ antara Sasuke dan Sakura di pagi hari itu, Sakura sudah tidak terlihat atau dekat lagi dengan Akasuna Sasori. Sakura mati-matian menghindari pemuda _baby_ _face_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eeee… Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menatap bingung, tidak mengerti pada sahabat sedari kecilnya itu.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke acuh. Pemuda itu sibuk dengan _iPhone_-nya, dengan kotak bekal di samping kanan pemuda itu

"Apa _**ini**_ tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentu saja tempat duduknya! Kita inikan sedang makan siang bersama, kenapa pula kau duduk sejauh itu, hah?!" Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini berada di taman belakang sekolah―hanya ada mereka berdua, janji makan siang bersama―seperti biasa. Tapi ada satu yang membedakannya, yaitu jarak di antara mereka.

'_Masa' hanya untuk makan siang saja, kenapa harus duduk berjauhan seperti ini?! Hah! Yang benar saja!' _batin Sakura tidak mengerti. Perasaan Sakura antara bingung tapi kesal. Tak main-main, jarak di antara keduanya terpaut 3 meter. Sekali lagi! Tiga meter. Ti-ga me-ter.

"Hn. Bagiku tidak masalah," balas Sasuke masih cuek. Dia memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong celana seragamnya. Lalu menatap ke arah Sakura yang bingung karena dipandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa juga―aneh.

"A-apa?"

"Sekarang kita memang berjauhan. Tapi… suatu saat nanti kita _**pasti**_ akan bersama," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai seksi.

_BLUSH!_

"A-a-ap-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_!?" Sakura tetap saja seorang gadis normal, digoda oleh pemuda tampan dan mempesona macam Uchiha Sasuke―walau sahabatnya sendiri, dia pasti akan luluh―klepek-klepek―juga. Dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus, Sakura segera membuang muka dan memakan bekalnya dengan sangat bernafsu seperti tidak makan 3 hari 3 malam saja. Uchiha itu menggelakkan tawanya saat melihat tingkah Sakura―gadis yang diam-diam dia sukai. Sasuke tidak ingat kapan dia mulai menyukai Sakura. Pemuda itu juga tidak punya―tahu―alasan pastinya kenapa dia bisa menyukai sahabat sedari kecilnya. Tapi yang pasti―Sasuke menyukai Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini tengah berada di kamar pribadi Sasuke, mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan Hatake Kakashi―satu kelompok dua orang. Mereka mengerjakan tugas di _kotatsu_, duduk berhadapan. Sebelumnya, rumah Sasuke adalah rumah tradisional _Jepang_ khas para bangsawan dan _kotatsu_ di kamar Sasuke merangkap sebagai meja belajar.

Sasuke tampak sibuk dengan _laptop_-nya, sedangkan Sakura tampak sibuk menyalin tulisan dari sebuah buku dengan tebal 3cm ke buku catatannya. Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, ia menatap Sakura yang tampak serius.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu tidak? Aku baru saja membuka _google_," ucap Sasuke menyeringai jahil tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

"Ya, terus?" tanya Sakura acuh. Gadis itu tetap fokus pada tugasnya. Tidak tahu kalau lagi-lagi Sasuke berniat menggodanya―menggombal.

"Terus aku menulis kata jodohku," masih dengan seringai jahil. Sakura mulai mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Lalu yang keluar apa?"

"Yang keluar itu adalah fotomu," seringai Sasuke berubah menjadi seksi juga jahil.

_BLUSH!_

Sakura tersentak kaget dengan wajah memerah total, gerakan tangannya pun terhenti seketika. Dia dengan cepat mendongkak menatap Sasuke.

'_Ah, sial! Lagi-lagi aku kena!' _batin gadis itu nelangsa tapi juga senang.

"Sasuke-_kun_―"

"Sakura, menurut arti pajak itu apa?" potong Sasuke cepat. Gadis itu kembali mengernyit heran. Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tapi melihat wajah Sasuke yang dengan cepat berubah serius, juga pertanyaannya yang serius, Sakura memutar otak juga.

"Pajak… suatu kewajiban kenegaraan dan pengabdian peran aktif warga negara dan anggota masyarakat lainnya untuk membiayai berbagai keperluan negara berupa pembangunan nasional yang pelaksaannya diatur dalam undang-undang dan peraturan-peraturan untuk tujuan kesejahteraan dan negara," jawab Sakura lancar. Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Salah!" kata Sasuke tegas.

"Salah dari mananya?! Itukan memang―"

"PAJAK itu Pengennya Aku Jadian Ama Kamu," terang Sasuke menyeringai.

_BLUSH! BLUSH! BLUSH!_

"Sa-sa-sasuke-_kun_… k-kau… k-kau… menembakku?" tanya Sakura dengan memasang wajah seperti orang bodoh.

"Hn. Menurutmu?" goda Sasuke.

"Sasu―" nafas Sakura tertahan saat Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya, bergerak maju ke arahnya. Wajah Sasuke sekarang tepat berada di samping kiri telinga Sakura, sekalipun ada _kotatsu_ di antara mereka, itu tidak jadi penghalang bagi Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura. Sekarang. Kau. Kekasihku. Milik Uchiha Sasuke," kata Sasuke lirih tapi menggoda disaat yang bersamaan. Untuk sentuhan terakhir, Sasuke meniupkan pelan nafasnya tepat ke telinga Sakura. Bulu roma gadis itu meremang hebat. Sakura merona merah―sangat merah―dari seluruh wajahnya sampai telinga dan dengan refleks menangkup telinga kirinya dengan kedua tangannya. Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan sangat cepatnya dan terasa keras sekali, darahnya berdesir hebat, perutnya terasa begitu geli saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

_CUP_

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura lalu kembali ke posisi duduknya yang semula dan kembali berkutat dengan _laptop_-nya, tanpa rasa bersalah atau apapun, tak perduli dengan gadis di depannya itu yang sekarang berlagak seperti patung. Jujur, Sasuke malu, senang juga lega―dalam hati. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, dia berhasil mengungkapkan isi hatinya terhadap gadis, sahabat kecilnya itu. Mati-matian ia menyembunyikan rona merahnya agar tak muncul. Apa yang dia rasakan dalam dirinya sama seperti yang Sakura rasakan dalam dirinya. Dan karena itulah, Sasuke tidak berani menatap langsung _emerald_ indah milik Sakura yang masih terpaku tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP_

Haruno Sakura melenguh dan mengulet pelan saat mendengar suara jam weker yang ia pasang. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, mencari jam weker itu dan mematikannya.

_KLIK_

Gadis itu―masih dengan jiwa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, bangun lalu menguap pelan. Dia melirik ke arah jam wekernya yang berbentuk buah _cherry_―hadiah ulang tahun dari Sasuke, tapi itu sudah lama sekali, kalau tidak salah saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, dan sampai sekarang pun jam weker itu masih aktif alias tidak rusak-rusak juga.

Langkah Sakura yang akan menuju kamar mandi, terhenti saat mendengar nada dering di ponselnya. Tangan kanannya meraih ponsel berwarna merah muda itu di dekat jam weker. Satu pesan masuk ia dapatkan, dan ternyata itu dari Sasuke―sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis mengingat jika dia dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran, dan sudah berjalan 3 bulan.

_BLUSH!_

Sakura kembali dibuat _blushing _hanya karena sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Sasuke. Rasa senang menghinggapi dirinya.

"_Baka_. _Baka_ _no_ Sasuke," ucapnya dengan nada riang dan lembut dengan senyum manis terukir di wajahnya yang juga manis. Sakura lalu tertawa pelan. Gadis itu meletakkan ponselnya setelah membalas pesan singkat dari Sasuke dan melangkah kembali menuju kamar mandi dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Lagi. Semenjak mereka resmi pacaran, setiap pagi dan menjelang tidur, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengirimi pesan singkat atau menelpon Sakura dengan berucap kata-kata manis. Putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa bersikap manis.

_From : Sasuke-kun_

_Subjek : -_

_Ada buah bengkuang_

_Ada juga buah jambu_

_Selamat pagi, sayang_

_Aku sangat merindukanmu_

_Well… entah darimana Uchiha yang satu itu mendapatkan gombalan macam itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura melangkah bersama dengan berbalut seragam musim semi _Shinjitsu_ _Gakuen_. Jalanan masih cukup sepi, keduanya memang memilih berangkat lebih pagi dengan berjalan kaki, tidak ada kendaraan mewah yang selalu Sasuke bawa seperti yang lalu-lalu. Kalau bukan karena permintaan―paksaan―Sakura, Sasuke tidak akan pernah jalan kaki seperti ini. Sebenarnya tadi mereka bersama-sama menaiki _shinkansen_, lalu dari stasiun berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Jarak antara stasiun kereta dengan sekolah tidaklah terlalu jauh, cukup 10 menit jalan kaki.

Sekarang mereka sudah kelas 3. Meski diselimuti keheningan, tangan keduanya bergandengan dengan mesranya. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka akan sampai di sekolah tercinta.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tadi pagi sarapan dengan apa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya hanya basa-basi saja.

"Roti selai," jawab Sasuke _to the point_.

"Selainya rasa apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Setahu Sakura, Sasuke itu jarang sarapan dengan roti selai, paling-paling cuma _sandwich_―itupun dibuatkan khusus oleh ibunya dengan ekstra tomat.

"Selai-n kamu tidak ada yang lain dihatiku," jawab Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Sasuke melirik kecil Sakura. Wajah gadisnya kembali memerah, dengan sikap kikuknya masih melangkah. Sasuke mendengus geli, dia paling suka menggombali/menggoda Sakura. Suatu kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Dan itu hanya berlaku untuk Sakura seorang.

"_BAKA_ _NO_ SASUKE-_KUN_!" teriak lantang gadis itu sambil melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan berlari kencang mendahului Sasuke. Pemuda itu tertawa pelan dibuatnya, beberapa gadis yang kebetulan lewat langsung terpesona pada Uchiha muda itu, namun Sasuke tetap bersikap cuek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan bertopang dagu Sasuke terus menatap, memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah mengobrol dengan Ino dan Karin, tepat di depan bangku Sasuke. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dengan manis dan mempesonanya. Suasana kelas cukup ramai, mereka semua menunggu bel masuk. Uzumaki Naruto yang duduk tepat di samping Sasuke, memasang tampang bingung. _Blue_ _sapphire_ Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang ternyata terfokus pada Sakura. Naruto hanya ber-oh ria. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Sasuke dan Sakura itu sudah berpacaran berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Dan sejujurnya, Naruto sangat penasaran bagaimana cara Sasuke menembak Sakura. Gadis _pink_ itu pernah cerita kalau Sasuke-lah yang menembaknya, tapi Sakura tidak menceritakan detailnya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke entah dia sadar atau tidak. Sementara gadis _pink_ itu langsung menoleh ke belakang, begitupun dengan Ino dan Karin. Tanpa terasa, Naruto dan teman-teman sekelas juga ikut memandang Sasuke yang tampak ehem!―kasmaran itu.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Senyummu kadar alkoholnya berapa persen sih? Kenapa begitu memabukkan?"

_JDER_―_BLUSH! BLUSH! BLUSH!_

_KRIK-KRIK-KRIK-KRIK-KRIK-KRIK_

_TENG-TENG-TENG-TENG-TENG_

_KRIK-KRIK-KRIK-KRIK-KRIK-KRIK_

Semua anak-anak kelas 3-A itu langsung menahan nafas mereka semua, terkecuali Sasuke. Bahkan mereka membeku di tempat karenanya. Mereka semua tidak menyangka kalau Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin, cuek, irit bicara dan pokoknya tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang mereka kenal―itu bisa menggombal. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya! Sedangkan Sasuke? Beh! Jangan tanya! Pemuda itu malah asyik memandangi wajah Sakura yang memerah bak kepiting rebus dengan mulut kecilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menggombalinya di tempat umum. Gadis itu bahkan seperti mau meleleh dibuatnya.

"_Ohayō_―"

"KYAAAAAAAAA…!" sapaan dari Yuuhi Kurenai teredam sempurna oleh jerit tak rela _fans_ Uchiha Sasuke.

"HEEHH?!" seru kompak semua murid laki-laki―terkecuali Sasuke―ditambah dengan Ino dan Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Libur musim panas baru saja tiba, Sakura dan Sasuke kini tengah berada di pantai. Awalnya Sasuke menolak mati-matian untuk pergi ke pantai―malas, panas dan ramai, tapi karena bujuk rayu sang kekasih, keteguhan Sasuke pun luluh juga―tapi dengan satu syarat. Tidak ada _bikini_ atau semacamnya. Dan jadilah Sakura hanya mengenakan _dress_ putih sepanjang lutut dengan tali _spaghetti_, dipadu dengan sandal bertali dan topi pantai warna putih yang dililit pita _pink_, sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos tipis agar tak terlalu kepanasan, Sasuke hanya mengenakan sandal biasa.

Dan sudah diduga, keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian saat di pantai. Tapi ya, mereka berdua cuek-cuek saja. Keduanya kini tengah bersantai di bawah payung besar dan satu buah tikar―dari kain―tak jauh dari pantai, dengan 2 es kelapa muda. Sasuke tiduran sambil menutup mata, bertumpu 2 lengan. Sakura sendiri tengah mengamati sepasang kekasih yang sibuk dengan pasir pantai―membuat nama di pasir pantai di dalam tanda cinta. Sakura berdecak iri saat melihat mereka berfoto bersama.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin kita seperti _mereka_," kata Sakura ambigu.

"Hn?" Sasuke terpaksa membuka matanya dan duduk. Dia lalu mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau menuliskan namamu di pasir pantai, karena aku tidak mau namamu terhapus oleh ombak," ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke dengan wajah yang kembali merah. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah ombak benar-benar menyapu _hasil karya _sepasang kekasih yang diperhatikan oleh Sakura tadi.

"Berhentilah menggombal, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura dengan sikap _tsundere_-nya. Padahal hatinya menjerit senang dan berbunga-bunga.

"Jadi kau mau aku menggombal pada gadis lain?" tanya Sasuke menantang main-main.

"Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Sakura spontan. Sadar akan kebodohannya, gadis itu membekap mulutnya dan menghadap depan lagi. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Senangnya bisa membuat wajah Sakura memerah karenanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BRAK_

Sakura yang sedang asyik dengan _laptop_-nya terlonjak kaget saat pintu kamarnya di buka secara kasar. Dia awalnya ingin menyembur―memarahi―si pelaku, namun ia urungkan saat tahu siapa yang membuka pintunya.

"Ketuklah dulu sebelum masuk. Dan bukalah pintunya dengan wajar," sindir Sakura. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari ekspresi Sasuke yang sudah siap meledak, menerkam musuhnya yang berani mengambil wilayah teritorialnya. Dengan langkah besar dan penuh emosi, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura hingga tepat di samping ranjang Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura," desis Sasuke tajam.

"Hn?" balas Sakura acuh. Sasuke mendecih pelan saat Sakura menghiraukannya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti sate kambing!"

"APA KAU BILANG BARUSAN?!" semprot Sakura dengan mata melotot marah menatap Sasuke. Dia tidak terima disamakan dengan sate kambing. _Hah! Yang benar saja!_

"Kau tidak dengar? Baiklah, aku ulangi lagi. Aku bilang… kau seperti sate kambing. Manis, tapi lama-kelamaan kau membuatku darah tinggi!" kata Sasuke dengan kesal, marah juga terselip kecewa.

"APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAI AKU SATE KAMBING, SASUKE-_KUN_?!" Sakura marah, benar-benar marah. Tidak menyangka Sasuke―kekasihnya sendiri―menyamai dia dengan sate kambing.

"Cinta itu ibarat koyo. Pertama-tama hangat, lama-kelamaan dingin. Saat akan dicabut sakit."

"Hadduh! Berhenti bermain teka-teki dan katakan apa maumu, Uchiha?!" seru Sakura frustasi.

"Melihat bus jatuh ke jurang saja sudah membuat _nyesek_. Apalagi melihat kau jatuh ke pelukan orang lain," kata Sasuke dengan semburat merah samar-samar.

"Eh? _ARE_?! J-jadi… maksud Sasuke-_kun_… Sasuke-_kun_… cemburu?" ucap Sakura dengan nada tak percaya. Sasuke mendecih keras saat dirasa Sakura hanya menganggapnya main-main.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri!" sentak Sasuke marah. Pemuda itupun beranjak keluar, tapi tertahan kedua tangan Sakura. Gadis kini sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"_Chotto_ _matte_, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sasuke memberontak, namun sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan langkah kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku… kenapa kau cem―Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Sakura―marah padaku?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Cih!" Sasuke membuang muka.

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita sudah 21 tahun."

"Cih! Apa perduliku?!"

"Hahhh~ baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Sekarang, aku mohon… jelaskan padaku kenapa kau marah padaku, _okay_?"

"Kau masih berani bertanya padaku setelah kau mengacuhkan aku selama satu minggu dan lebih memilih bersama 4 serigala itu?!"

"Empat serigala?" Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"…"

"Ah! Maksudmu Menma-_kun_, Gaara-_kun_, Neji-_kun_, dan Shin-_kun_? Memang kenapa kau harus marah pada mereka, Sasuke-_kun_? Mereka itu hanya―" ucap Sakura tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke merasa panas bukan main saat mendengar kekasihnya menambahkan _suffix_ –_kun_ di belakang nama kecil mereka.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?! Mereka berempat itu tertarik padamu! Dan aku tidak suka itu!"

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_… mereka itu hanya―"

"Huh! Aku pergi!"

"Eh! _Matte_, Sasuke-_kun_!" tahan Sakura.

"_Okay_… _okay_… aku minta maaf karena telah mengacuhkanmu selama seminggu. Aku minta maaf karena waktuku habis untuk mereka. Tapi mereka anggota kelompokku, Sasuke-_kun_. Kami harus menyelesaikan tugas sebelum festival kampus tiba. Tolong mengertilah," pinta Sakura dengan nada memohon.

"Akan aku maafkan. Tapi dengan syarat!"

"Baiklah. Apa itu?" tanya Sakura pasrah.

"Pertama, panggil semua laki-laki dengan marga mereka. Tidak boleh dengan nama kecil, apalagi dengan _suffix_ –_kun_! Kecuali aku!"

"Baik."

"Kedua, selalu jaga jarak, kalau perlu hindari semua laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatimu, kecuali aku!"

"Iya!"

"Ketiga, jangan bicara, sok akrab, menebar senyum atau bersikap ramah dengan laki-laki lain, kecuali aku!"

"_Wakatta_!"

"Kelima… kau harus dihukum!"

"O―tunggu dulu! Apa mak―KYAAAAAA…!" dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Sasuke langsung menerkam Sakura, di atas ranjang. Pergelutan panas pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa, dia bahkan beberapa kali menabrak bahu orang-orang yang lewat disekitarnya. Tak ada permintaan maaf, membuat yang ditabrak berdecak kesal. Gadis itu terus melangkah ke taman kampus di gedung fakultas bisnis dan perdagangan _Universitas_ _Keio_.

Marah, kesal, cemburu, kecewa dan tak percaya menjadi satu dalam diri Sakura saat Karin―satu fakultas dengan Sasuke―mengabarinya tentang Sasuke yang berduaan dengan Shion di taman kampus. Demi membuktikan ucapan salah satu sahabatnya itu, Sakura yang dari fakultas kedokteran, buru-buru pergi ke gedung fakultas kekasihnya.

Kedua mata Sakura membulat tak percaya dengan binar-binar bening dalam iris _emerald_ itu saat mendapati bahwa yang dikatakan Karin padanya memanglah benar. Sasuke dan Shion memang berduaan, di salah satu bangku―_plus _meja―taman kampus, dengan beberapa buku. Mereka begitu dekat, sangat dekat, dengan Shion yang menempel-nempel pada Sasuke. Dan yang membuat Sakura tambah kesal, sikap Sasuke itu malah cuek-cuek saja, seperti tidak risih sama sekali.

Gadis merah muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaannya sekarang benar-benar remuk redam. Sakura pikir Sasuke itu orang yang setia, sekalipun dia suka menggombal, tapi gombalan itu hanya untuknya seorang, tidak dengan yang lain.

"SAKURA?!"

Sakura melangkah menuju Sasuke penuh emosi yang tak tertahankan lagi, dia bahkan mengabaikan seruan dari Karin yang berjarak 2-3 meter dari arah Sakura datang.

"SASUKE-_KUN_?!" teriak Sakura yang berusaha menahan tangis. Wajahnya merah karena marah juga menahan air matanya.

"Sakura?"

"Oh, _konnichiwa_, Sakura-_san_!" Shion tanpa rasa malu semakin menempel pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari arah pandang Sakura langsung menyentak kasar Shion yang hanya bisa mendecih kesal.

"Sa-sakura... aku bisa―"

"KITA PUTUS!" raung Sakura penuh kepedihan. Gadis itu langsung berlari menjauh dari taman, menjauh dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu, merasakan sakit bukan main tepat di hatinya saat Sakura mengucapkan kata putus, bukan hanya seperti ditusuk ribuan pedang atau jarum tapi juga seperti disayat-sayat dengan _cutter _secara perlahan-lahan, lebih sakit dari saat Sakura bersama dengan laki-laki lain. Dan pemuda itu masih mematung syok. Shion menyeringai senang.

"Tidak… tidak boleh…" gumam Sasuke pelan yang menatap punggung Sakura yang kian menjauh.

"Sasuke-_kun_―"

Shion bingung juga kesal saat Sasuke berdiri dan mengejar Sakura. Gadis pirang beriris _violet_ itu kembali mendecih kesal.

"Menyingkirlah, Karin," desis Sasuke penuh ancaman saat Karin menghalangi jalannya untuk mengejar Sakura.

"Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengejar Sakura!" ucap Karin dengan kedua tangan merentang ke samping berusaha menghalangi Sasuke.

"AKU BILANG MENYINGKIR!" habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Karin yang dibentak dengan sangat keras, juga tatapan mengerikan Uchiha itu hanya bisa mematung takut. Sasuke pun tak membuang waktu, dia kembali mengejar Sakura.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks… hiks…" Sakura terus berlari dan berlari tanpa tujuan, gadis itu terus menyeka air matanya dengan punggung atau telapak tangan. Langkah kakinya membawa dia ke taman belakang kampus yang sangat sepi. Gadis itu lelah berlari dan akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan, menangkup wajahnya dan menangis sesenggukan.

_GREP_

"_Gomen_ _ne_. _Gomennasai_, Sakura. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini," ucap Sasuke lembut sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura dari arah belakang.

"PERGI! MENJAUH DARIKU DASAR SIALAN!" raung Sakura sambil meronta-ronta mencoba lepas dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kesalahpahaman ini berakhir!" kata Sasuke sambil mengerat pelukannya lagi.

"Kesalahpahaman? Cih! Yang ada kau sangat menikmati kesalahpahaman itu, Uchiha!" 

"Sakura, aku mohon. Dengarkan penjelasanku," pinta Sasuke lemah.

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DIJELASKAN!"

"ADA! TATAP AKU, HARUNO SAKURA! DAN DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU!" dengan paksa, Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura hingga menghadapnya. Air mata itu, ekspresi itu, benar-benar membuat hati Sasuke semakin terluka. Pemuda itu mencelos karenanya. Sakura menunduk lemah dengan diiringi tangis sesenggukannya.

"Tolong. Percayalah padaku. Aku dan Shion tidak ada apa-apa. Kami―"

"BOHONG!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"LALU APA YANG KULIHAT TADI, HAH?!"

"…"

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabkannya, kan?!"

"Selingkuh itu… manis di depan, tapi pahit di belakang."

"―! Hoo… Jadi, kau mengakui kalau kau selingkuh, HAH?!" Sakura menatap tidak percaya juga marah pada Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu ap―"

"Setia itu pahit di depan, tapi manis di belakang. Aku―"

"KAU?! BENAR-BENAR! DASAR UCHIHA SIALAN! BISA-BISANYA KAU MENGGOMBAL DISAAT SEPERTI INI!" Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga berhasil lepas dari Sasuke, dia melangkah dengan cepat. Sasuke berusaha menahan Sakura, tapi dia kalah cepat.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, UCHIHA!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, SAKURA!"

Hari-hari berikutnya, bahkan sampai sebulan lamanya, Sasuke berusaha dan terus berusaha meminta maaf dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sakura―dengan segala cara, dari cara yang romantis, mendramatisir, sampai cara-cara unik yang ia peroleh dari segala sumber. Dan semua usahanya membuahkan hasil, hubungannya dengan Sakura kembali membaik dan mereka kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa, sudah hampir 7 tahun lamanya Sasuke dan Sakura menjalin hubungan. Mereka kini sudah bekerja, Sakura yang sebagai dokter anak-anak dan Sasuke yang bekerja sebagai _CEO_ Uchiha _Corporation_. Sekalipun mereka punya jadwal yang padat, mereka tak pernah memutuskan komunikasi, berangkat kerja bersama, selalu makan siang bersama, menghabiskan waktu di hari libur dengan berkencan seharian, makan malam romantis dan masih banyak lagi. Keduanya masih tinggal di rumah orang tua masing-masing, tapi tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu di apartemen pribadi milik Sasuke.

Hari ini, tanggal 23 Maret―Sasuke berencana untuk melamar Sakura, tentunya dengan cara yang tak biasa. Sebuah cincin bertatahkan berlian _The Graff Pink_―berlian langka berwarna _pink _yang menakjubkan dan "nyaris sempurna"―sudah lama ia siapkan. Sasuke tak perduli dengan total uang yang ia keluarkan hanya untuk sebuah cincin lamaran―_USD _46juta. Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat istimewa/spesial untuk Sakura―gadis yang sangat berarti untuknya, melebihi apapun.

Uchiha Sasuke―masih berbalut pakaian kantor―mengendari mobil kesayangannya―_Lamborghini_ _Veneno_-nya menuju rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja, tepatnya di Senju _International_ _Hospital_ di distrik kota _Chiyoda_. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sasuke bergegas ke ruangan Sakura.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Masuk!"

_CKLEK_

"Apa aku mengganggu waktu Anda, Sakura-_sensei_?"

"Sasuke-_kun_?" seru Sakura senang. Gadis itu berdiri dan sedikit berlari ke Sasuke yang merentangkan tangannya, menyambut Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sakura jujur.

"Hn. Aku juga," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Keduanya saling mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Makan siang seperti biasa, bukan?" tanya Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukan di antara mereka. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau bukan makan siang, lalu apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tahu? Kalau mencari istri yang cantik itu gampang. Tapi―"

"…" Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti, perasaannya… sekarang tiba-tiba saja menjadi tak menentu, tidak karuan.

"Tapi… mencari istri yang cantik, pintar, dan galak. Sayang pada suaminya dan tidak terlalu bergantung pada suaminya itu… susah. Sangat susah," tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke dengan gerakan pelan mengambil kotak cincin dari dalam kantong celana. Kotak cincin yang terbuat dari kaca itu telah tergenggam di tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku tidak berani menjamin mampu membahagiakanmu, karena kebahagianmu ditentukan oleh dirimu sendiri. Tapi aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik, apapun yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, yang bisa membahagiakanmu," ucap Sasuke tulus. Sakura tersentuh, sangat tersentuh dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"Menikahlah denganku!" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kotak cincin itu pada Sakura.

"I-ini… ini cantik sekali, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura yang terpesona pada cincin lamaran Sasuke. Wanita itu bahagia luar biasa, tak ada kata-kata yang dapat mewakili rasa kebahagiannya, selain tatapan mata berkaca-kacanya yang mengartikan rasa haru bahagia.

"Jadi?"

"Aku… TENTU SAJA AKU MAU!" balas Sakura riang sambil memeluk erat Sasuke yang juga membalas pelukan Sakura tak kalah erat.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tidak, Sakura. Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka, Sasuke mengambil cincin lamarannya dan menyematkannya di jari manis kiri Sakura. Setelah itu mereka kembali berpelukan dengan penuh rasa bahagia dan kemesraan.

Sedangkan untuk pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan tepat di hari ulang tahun Sakura yang tinggal 5 hari―28 Maret. Segala sesuatunya sudah Sasuke rencanakan―persiapkan sebulan yang lalu, tanpa sepengetahuan dari Sakura, dibantu keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno, juga beberapa sahabat mereka yang ikut membantu. Sebuah kado istimewa di hari istimewa untuk wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang marga Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OWARI…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sensei**__ : Selain untuk guru, juga sebagai panggilan yang dipakai untuk dokter dan professional._

_**Mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special Thanks To :**_

_**Broken Reveries, rie megumi, Kurorii, Guest(1), Star Dash, Guest(2) mantika mochi, lee, sofi asat, Aiko Asari, ikalutfi97, lb, suket alang alang, Guest(3) **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI KALAU SAMPAI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke's Seduction_

―_Season 2―_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Sasuke's Seduction ―Season 2― © Athena Minev_

_Diambil dari berbagi sumber._

_Rating. T_

_Genre. Drama, Romance, Humor (__**Perhaps**__)_

_Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura _

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC (**__**FOR SASUKE**__**), Typos, Time Skip, Ficlet, OS, Fluff, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Class 1-A―_

Suasana kelas 1-A di jam istirahat makan siang ini tidaklah terlalu ramai. Sebagian muridnya memutuskan makan siang di _cafeteria _atau di tempat lain dengan bekal makan yang mereka bawa. Haruno Sakura duduk di bangkunya dengan memasang wajah bingung memandangi selembaran kertas di tangannya. Dia sudah selesai makan siang beberapa saat yang lalu.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto memasuki ruang kelas dari pintu belakang―ada 2 pintu untuk setiap kelas. Naruto langsung menghampiri sekumpulan murid laki-laki―Shikamaru, Chōji, Shino, Kiba, Neji dan Lee. Sementara Sasuke memilih mendekati Sakura.

Sasuke menarik kursinya mendekati Sakura. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ah! Sasuke-_kun_?" balas Sakura yang sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Aku tanya, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ini," Sakura memperlihatkan kertas yang ia pegang sedari tadi pada Sasuke.

"Formulir pendaftaran kegiatan ekskul?" Sasuke mengernyit kecil menatap kertas itu dan Sakura.

"Aa. Aku bingung mau mengikuti ekskul yang mana. Mungkin―"

"Bukannya kau sudah menjadi anggota klub _Dance_? Kau penari, kan?" potong Sasuke.

"Huh?! Penari apa? Aku―"

"Buktinya bayanganmu selalu menari-nari di dalam benakku," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai menggoda.

_BLUSH_

"Sa―Sasuke-_kun_?" kini wajah Sakura sudah memerah sepenuhnya. Debaran jantung gadis itu pun meningkat. Seringai Sasuke bertambah lebar saat melihat wajah merah Sakura.

_PLAK_

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku!" Sakura langsung pergi begitu saja setelah dia menampar wajah Sasuke dengan kertas yang ia pegang tadi. Murid lainnya hanya bisa memandang tidak mengerti ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura saat mereka mendengar suara tamparan, teriakan Sakura dan kepergian gadis itu yang terlihat tergesa-gesa.

"Memang apa masalahnya?" gumam Sasuke pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya yang lumayan sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Sunday at Haruno's House_―

_CKLEK_

Sasuke memasuki kamar Sakura tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. _Onyx_ pekatnya mendapati Sakura bersantai di ranjang dengan sebuah buku tipis dan pulpen digenggaman tangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk bersandar di ranjang di samping Sakura.

"Hanya mengisi sebuah teka-teki silang," jawab Sakura ringan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku juga suka mengisi kolom-kolom teka-teki silang," sahut Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu―"

"Tapi aku lebih suka mengisi kolom-kolom di hatimu dengan cintaku," potong Sasuke cepat dengan sebuah seringaian. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura tampak terhenyak dengan wajah memerah.

"_Mou_, Sasuke-_kun~_!" ucap Sakura sambil memukul lengan Sasuke dengan mata terpejam dan wajah masih memerah.

_BRUGH_

"Akh!" jerit Sasuke kesakitan.

"_Are_? Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan di bawah?" tanya Sakura polos.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke kesal. Sakura langsung menutup mata dan telingannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

_Yup_. Mungkin, pukulan Sakura terlalu kuat hingga menyebabkan Uchiha muda itu jatuh dari ranjang dan menghantam lantai kamar Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan tengah mengguyur wilayah kota _Tokyo_. Mobil milik Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan ibu kota. Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tampang bosan sembari mendengarkan musik. Sakura yang duduk di kursi penumpang di samping Sasuke tengah memandang keluar jendela mobil seakan mengabaikan kehadiran Sasuke. Hujan telah berhenti. Awan gelap mulai menghilang dan matahari pun terlihat.

"Sasuke-_kun_ _wa_, _mite_!" seru Sakura dengan nada riang.

"Ada pelangi. Cantik sekali, bukan?" tambahnya dengan mata berbinar menatap pelangi yang baru saja tercipta setelah hujan reda. Sasuke awalnya memandang tak antusias ke arah yang Sakura tunjuk, namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

"Hei, Sakura?" panggil Sasuke tanpa mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya.

"Hmm…?" balas Sakura yang masih menatap ke arah pelangi.

"Kau tahu kenapa kita hanya bisa melihat pelangi setengah lingkaran?"

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Tidak. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang kini menatap langsung Sasuke yang balas menatapnya.

"Karena setengahnya lagi ada di matamu," jawab Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura sempat menahan nafas untuk sejenak sebelum kepalanya lurus ke depan namun sedikit menunduk dan jangan lupakan wajah merona merahnya.

"Sa―Sasuke-_kun_," kedua bola mata Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke dan ke jalanan dengan kikuk. Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk memandangi wajah malu Sakura yang sangat lucu di matanya.

"SASUKE-_KUN_, AWAS!" seru Sakura yang langsung menyadarkan Sasuke dengan kedua _emerald_-nya menatap horror ke depan. Untung saja Sasuke punya gerak refleks yang bagus, coba saja kalau tidak, habis mereka menabrak pembatas jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Laboraturium Biologi_―

Kali ini pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung adalah Biologi dan berada di laboraturium dengan guru yang mengajar adalah Orochimaru-_sensei_, seorang guru eksentrik yang merupakan pecinta ular.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto berada dalam satu kelompok. Dan tugas kali ini adalah membedah katak. Kebanyakan murid merasa jijik dengan pelajaran kali ini hingga enggan mendekat, sebagian murid ada juga yang tampak biasa atau antusias.

Sakura yang pada dasarnya tidak tegaan, memilih menghindar dan hanya bertugas menulis hasil pengamatan yang dikatakan Sasuke. Naruto lah yang bertugas membedah, namun semuanya atas perintah Sasuke yang tampak bosan. Awalnya Naruto juga tidak mau, tidak tega dan jijik, namun sekali lagi Uchiha muda itu berhasil memaksanya.

"Kalau hewan praktek hari ini adalah lintah, aku tidak akan pernah mau membedahnya," ucap Sasuke.

"Lho? Memang kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. Naruto masih tampak fokus dengan acara pembedahannya.

"Karena kau seperti lintah yang bisa menyedot cintaku sampai habis," jawab Sasuke.

"A―Apa hubungannya?!" seru Sakura dengan wajah merona merah.

_PRAK_

"Oh, Ayolah! Tidak bisakah kalian berdua diam?! Aku butuh konsentrasi!" seru Naruto kesal sambil membanting pisau bedahnya ke meja. Dia juga jengkel saat Sasuke berhasil menggombali Sakura. Curi-curi dengar.

"Ehem!"

Tubuh anggota kelompok 7 itu tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku dan merinding saat mendengar deheman penuh penekanan dan ancaman dari arah belakang mereka. Secara kompak, mereka bertiga menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati guru mereka yang sedang memasang wajah kesal dan aura menyeramkan.

"Hai, Orochi―" Naruto berusaha mencairkan suara, namun langsung dipotong oleh Orochimaru.

"Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura! Detensi sepulang sekolah!" seru Orochimaru mutlak. Mereka bertiga langsung menundukkan kepala dengan lesu. Helaan nafas terdengar dari ketiga anggota kelompok 7 itu.

'_Sial!'_ batin mereka bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_After School at Haruno's House, Sakura's Room―_

Setelah pulang sekolah, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura pulang bersama seperti biasa, ada kalanya hanya Sasuke dan Sakura. Tujuan mereka adalah rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno, tidak lain adalah untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_, aku lapar. Aku ambil makanan, ya?" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Ya. Di tempat biasa," jawab Sakura yang tetap fokus pada tugasnya.

"Okay!" balas Naruto riang. Setelah memastikan Naruto benar-benar pergi, Sasuke kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada gadis _pink_ kesayangannya itu.

"Aku baru tahu kalau hidrogen bertemu oksigen menjadi air," celetuk Sakura.

"Hn. Kalau aku dan kau bertemu jadilah cinta," balas Sasuke santai.

_TAK_

Entah sadar atau tidak, pulpen yang digenggam Sakura jatuh menggelinding. Wajah gadis itu merona merah menatap Sasuke dengan syok. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura dengan seksama, ditatap seperti itu membuat Sakura benar-benar kacau tidak karuan.

_BRUGH_

Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Aku kembali!" seru Naruto dengan beberapa _snack_ dalam pelukannya.

"Lho? Hei, _Teme_, ada apa dengan Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto bingung sembari mendudukkan diri dan meletakkan _snack_ yang ia bawa di meja.

"Hn," balas Sasuke acuh sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

'_KYAAAAAAAAAA!'_ Sakura menjerit dalam hati setelah terkena gombalan Sasuke, lagi. Masih dalam posisi kepala tertunduk di meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Class 1-A―_

Pelajaran sedang berlangsung dengan mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Guru yang mengajar adalah Kurenai Yūhi, kekasih rahasia Asuma Sarutobi. Tentu saja dikatakan rahasia, karena di sekolah ini, para guru dilarang memiliki hubungan sepasang kekasih.

Sasuke menatap bosan papan tulis di depan sana. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang fokus mencatat setiap materi pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Kurenai-_sensei_. Sasuke yang duduk di samping kanan Sakura, menoleh dan menatap gadisnya itu.

"Hei, Sakura?"

"Jangan berisik Sasuke-_kun_," desis Sakura penuh peringatan.

"Hn. Aku jadi ingin kembali ke sekolah dasar," ucap Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan peringatan dari Sakura.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kan?" balas Sakura pelan.

"Mungkin saja. Aku kan seorang Uchiha," balas Sasuke dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Sombong. Kau pikir aku perduli?" balas Sakura cuek dan sedikit kesal karena lagi-lagi Sasuke menyombongkan dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"Harus. Itu karena kalau aku melihat bacaan di dekatmu pasti tulisannya _**I Love You**_," ucap Sasuke yang lagi-lagi penuh rasa percaya diri. Sakura sejenak _jaw dropped_ dalam dunianya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah merah namun langsung berubah pucat dan mata membulat saat menatap sosok di samping kanan Sasuke dimana lelaki Uchiha masih sibuk menatap Sakura. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat wajah pucat Sakura dan bukan rona merah yang ia harapkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir, takut Sakura-nya sakit.

"Sasuke-_kun_, disampingmu," cicit Sakua.

"Hn?" Sasuke pun menoleh ke sampingnya. Dia meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat melihat wajah menakutkan Kurenai-_sensei_.

"Nah, Uchiha-_san_, kalau kau punya banyak waktu untuk menggombali Haruno-_san _di tengah pelajaranku, kenapa tidak kau kerjakan semua soal di papan tulis, hm?" ucap Kurenai dengan nada penuh penekanan dan senyum sadisnya. Beberapa murid laki-laki menertawakan nasib sial Sasuke. Sedangkan murid perempuan mengasihani idola mereka itu.

―_Sigh―_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura menyeret Sasuke untuk menemaninya mencari kado ulang tahun untuk Ino, sahabat perempuan satu-satunya yang Sakura miliki. Mereka pergi tidak dengan mobil Sasuke seperti biasa, namun dengan menaiki kereta menuju _Shibuya_. Untunglah kereta yang mereka naiki tidak terlalu ramai sehingga ada cukup ruang gerak untuk mereka.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura sesaat setelah mereka menaikki kereta. Sakura menatap tidak mengerti pada Sasuke.

"Kau jangan pegangan pada besi kereta," perintah Sasuke sambil melirik kecil besi kereta di atas kepala Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Besinya sepertinya kotor. Lebih baik pegangan pada tanganku saja," jawab Sasuke santai, masih dengan tangan terulur.

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dengan malu-malu dia menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Dan sepanjang kereta melintasi rel, kedua tangan mereka masih bertautan satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_After School at Uchiha's Manor―_

Tidak seperti biasanya, kini hanya Sasuke dan Sakura berdua yang tengah mengerjakan tugas bersama. Naruto sedang sibuk dengan latihan ekskul sepak bola-nya yang sebentar lagi menghadapi turnamen.

"Ada banyak definisi energi yang dijelaskan di buku ini," ucap Sakura membaca setiap kalimat di buku fisika yang ia pegang.

"Kalau menurut Einsten, energi itu adalah massa dikali kuadrat kecepatan. Kalau menurut Britannica, energi adalah suatu kapasitas untuk melakukan kerja," lanjut Sakura.

"Kalau menurut Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri, energi itu apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke yang tengah sibuk menulis, menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"Menurutku, energi itu adalah kau, Sakura Haruno."

_PLAK_

"Argh! Kenapa kau memukulku?! Kau bertanya, kan? Ya, aku jawab," sungut Sasuke mengelus dahinya yang dipukul dengan buku.

"_Baka ga_! Berhenti menggombal dan seriuslah!" balas sungut Sakura namun dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku serius, Sakura," balas Sasuke.

"Cih! Apanya yang serius kalau kerjamu hanya menggombal terus?!"

"Tapi kau suka, kan?" balas Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan memalingkan wajah dengan kedua tangan bersidekap karena yang dikatakan Sasuke itu memang benar. Sasuke mendengus geli melihat reaksi Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_New Sasuke's Apartment―_

"Wow!" Sakura memandang takjub apartemen baru milik Sasuke. Setelah meminta dan menyakinkan kepada ke dua orang tuanya, Sasuke memperoleh apartemen yang ia inginkan sejak dulu. Sudah sejak kelas 1 SMA, Sasuke ingin tinggal sendiri.

"Besar, luas, dan mewah. Tipikal Uchiha sekali," puji dan sindir Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke acuh yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto mengijinkanmu tinggal sendiri?" gumam Sakura.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela besar. Dia bisa melihat jelas sebagian pemandangan kota _Tokyo_ dari distrik kota _Minato_ ini.

"Tinggi sekali," komentar Sakura. Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Mungkin jatuh dari lantai 20 pun tidak terasa apa-apa, kalau sudah jatuh cinta padamu" sahut Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Mereka masih dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum sebuah ciuman ringan namun manis menjadi penutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_School Roof, Lunch Break_―

Senandung kecil namun merdu terdengar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Gadis itu tengah bersandar di pagar besi pengaman. Jemari gadis itu sibuk men-_scroll_ layar sentuh ponselnya dengan _headset_ menyumbat telingannya. Kepalanya sesekali bergoyang kecil mengikuti irama lagu dari _playlist_ di ponselnya. Suara pintu atap sekolah yang terbuka dan langkah kaki tidak dia hiraukan.

"Ahh!" gadis itu memekik kecil tidak suka saat salah satu _headset_-nya terlepas dari telinganya. Dia mendongkak menatap sang pelaku.

"_Mou~ _Sasuke-_kun_!" gadis itu berucap kesal dengan bibir mungilnya yang cemberut. Sakura kembali memasang satu _headset _yang dilepas oleh Sasuke sebelumnya. _Volume MP3 _di ponselnya ia kecilkan agar masih bisa mendengarkan Sasuke.

"Hn. Tumben kau ada disini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh apa?" balas Sakura sedikit sinis.

"Hn."

"Hn! Hn! Hn! Dasar miskin kata!" olok Sakura.

_TAK_

"Sasuke-_kun_~!" Sakura kesal karena Sasuke menyentil dahinya. Sasuke terkekeh geli namun pelan.

Uchiha Sasuke mulai kesal karena Sakura mendiaminya dan lebih memilih ponselnya. Dia berdecak pelan dan langsung merampas ponsel Sakura. _Headset_-nya pun ikut terlepas dari telinga Sakura dan menggantung begitu saja. Gadis itu kembali cemberut.

"Kembalikan ponselku!" sungut Sakura sambil berusaha menggapai ponselnya yang disita oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak!"

"Sasuke-_kun_!" rengek Sakura.

Sasuke tak mengindahkan setiap rengekan Sakura. Kedua _onyx_-nya kini menatap layar ponsel yang tertampang sederetan huruf.

"Hn. Lirik lagu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Aku sedang mencari sebuah lirik lagu sambil mendengarkan musik," jawab Sakura seakan bisa membaca raut muka Sasuke.

"Lagu apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"Ra-ha-sia!" jawab Sakura dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Cih! Kalau menurutku tidak ada lirik lagu yang sampai bisa menusuk hatiku."

"Kau serius?"

"Hn. Karena hanya lirikan matamu yang bisa menusuk hatiku," lanjut Sasuke.

"Halah! Gombal terus," ucap Sakura dengan nada bosan namun dalam hati dia berteriak senang.

"Kau tidak suka aku menggombal padamu?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Kau masih bertanya?" sinis Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Kalau tidak suka, aku akan menggombal pada gadis lain," balas Sasuke santai.

"JANGAN!" teriak Sakura spontan. Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"A―Ah! I―Itu… maksudku… haduh! Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya…?!" Sakura yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung gelagapan sendiri.

_GREP_

"Eh?"

"Sekalipun kau tidak suka aku menggombal padamu, aku akan terus melakukannya karena aku suka melihat wajah meronamu," ucap Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hanya padaku, kan?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi gadis yang aku cintai?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan seringai jahilnya.

"_Mou_~ Sasuke-_kun_~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan kembali mengguyur wilayah _Tokyo_ namun kali ini pada malam hari. Sakura yang awalnya ingin pulang jadi terjebak di apartemen Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, hujan-hujan begini kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Gadis itu tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku mau pergi ke apotik sebentar," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Tapi lelaki itu terlihat sehat.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku ingin membeli formalin untuk mengawetkan cinta kita," jawabnya.

"_BAKA GA_!" teriak Sakura sambil melempar bantalan sofa ke wajah Sasuke yang untungnya pemuda Uchiha itu berhasil menghindar.

"Gzz! Sakura! Berhentilah melakukan tindakan kekerasan padaku!" seru Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

"Kekerasan apanya?! Lagipula, kau yang mulai duluan, kan?!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Memulai apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, hei, kau, dasar tukang gombal!"

Sasuke sendiri bukannya membalas perkataan Sakura malah terkekeh geli namun pelan.

"Jadi, kau serius mau pergi ke apotik?"

"Menurutmu?" balas Sasuke menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Summer Holiday at Sasuke's Apartment_―

Sasuke tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca sebuah buku, _plus_ mendengarkan senandung merdu yang berasal tak jauh dari dapur. Senandung merdu itu berasal dari Sakura yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa bahan makanan di dapur apartemen Sasuke. Apron bergambar buah _cherry_ dan tomat melindungi _dress_ yang Sakura agar tidak kotor.

Suara bel pintu menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua sejenak. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain seakan berbicara melalui tatapan mata, sebelum Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan pandangan, menghela nafas kecil dan berdiri untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Buku yang sempat ia pegang, ia letakkan di atas meja dengan sebuah pembatas buku terselip di halaman terakhir yang ia baca.

"Itachi?" gumam Sasuke saat melihat siapa yang datang di layar video monitor _Video_ _Doorphone_, atau biasa disebut dengan _Intercom_.

_CKLEK_

"Mau apa kau kemari?" sinis Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka pada Itachi.

"Huh? Adik kurang ajar. Mana sopan santunmu?" balas Itachi sambil menyelinap masuk begitu saja.

"Hei! Aku belum mengijinkanmu masuk," ketus Sasuke yang kemudian menutup pintu dan mengikuti langkah Itachi.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Terserah kau saja, adik kecil," balas Itachi cuek.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Sasuke mendecih kecil karena tak ditanggapi oleh Itachi.

"Apartemen yang bagus. Kau pintar memilih ternyata," ucap Itachi sambil memperhatikan setiap detail isi apartemen Sasuke. Ini adalah kali pertama Itachi datang berkunjung ke apartemen Sasuke semenjak adiknya itu memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri.

"_Ara_. Itachi-_nii_?"

"Huh? Sakura-_chan_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Itachi. _Onyx_ Itachi menatap dapur apartemen yang cukup berantakan.

"Oh! Aku sedang belajar memasak," jawab Sakura.

"Di apartemen Sasuke?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Ya. Terakhir kali aku belajar masak di rumah, Ibu memarahiku habis-habisan karena hampir membuat dapur terbakar," jawab Sakura santai yang diakhiri dengan tawa pelan.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tidak bilang soal itu?!" sentak Sasuke mendengar jawaban Sakura barusan. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan terima kalau sampai dapur apartemen yang baru saja ia tinggal akan bernasib nyaris sama dengan dapur di rumah Sakura. Itachi terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak bertanya," balas Sakura santai dan dengan polosnya. Itachi kali ini tak bisa menahan tawanya hingga membahana di apartemen.

'_Sialan!'_ batin Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Sakura-_chan_ itu calon istrimu, kan? Biarkan saja," ucap Itachi diselingi tawa menggoda.

"Cih!" decih Sasuke kesal.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, ngomong-ngomong, hari ini hari apa, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil berpikir.

"Selasa," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Selasa apanya? Hari ini bukan hari selasa, Sakura-_chan_, tapi―" sahut Itachi.

"Kalau aku bilang hari selasa, ya, hari selasa!" ucap Sasuke mutlak, tak mau dibantah.

"Kenapa kau jadi keras kepala?" ucap Itachi heran. Hanya karena masalah hari kenapa jadi diributkan seperti ini?

"Hei! Hari ini hari apa?!" seru Sakura.

"Se―Hmmpphh!" belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu membekap mulut Itachi.

"Selasa! Bagiku, semua hari itu adalah hari selasa. Karena SELASA ada di surga kalau bersamamu," ucap Sasuke cepat.

_PLAK_

Itachi menampik tangan Sasuke dengan kasar, kalau tidak, bisa kehabisan nafas Uchiha sulung itu.

"Kau… dasar perayu kecil! Darimana kau belajar merayu seperti itu, hah?!"

"Hn."

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_? Eh? Sakura-_chan_?" Itachi menatap heran Sakura yang membeku di tempat dengan lagi-lagi terdapat rona merah di wajah Sakura.

"Hah~ Astaga!" desah Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Saturday Night at Sasuke's Apartment_―

Malam minggu kali ini, Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan tidak pergi keluar seperti yang lalu-lalu. Sakura memutuskan untuk menonton film di apartemen Sasuke, sekaligus menginap. Makanan dan minuman sudah tersedia di atas meja. Sakura tengah sibuk memilih DVD film mana yang harus ditonton terlebih dahulu. Aura suram yang menguar dari diri Sasuke dengan wajah kusut _plus_ jutek tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura. Kekesalan dalam diri Sasuke pun bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau nonton film yang mana dulu? _Amityville, The Woman In Black 2 : Angel of Death, Poltergiest, Insidious Chapter 3_―"

"Sehoror-horornya film horror tapi lebih horror lagi saat aku melihatmu jalan dengan laki-laki lain!" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Huh? Kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura bersikap polos!" sentak Sasuke.

"Aku memang―"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sabaku kemarin sore, hah?! Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat telepon dariku! Apa kau selingkuh dariku lagi?!" potong Sasuke cepat dan penuh emosi.

"A-Apa? Sejak kapan aku pernah selingkuh darimu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" seru Sasuke yang masih dalam emosi.

Sakura mendengus geli. Sasuke pun semakin dongkol dibuatnya. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Baiklah. Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Kemarin sore aku memang pergi dengan Gaara, tapi hanya sebatas teman saja. Aku membantunya mencari kado ulang tahun untuk Matsuri. Gaara sedang berusaha mendekati Matsuri, asal kau tahu saja," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kau tidak bohong, kan?" tanya Sasuke curiga sekaligus mengintimidasi yang masih tak percaya. Sakura mendesah kasar.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada mereka berdua. Tadi pagi Gaara memberitahuku kalau dia sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya Matsuri," lanjut Sakura sedikit jengkel.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?"

"Mungkin terdengar seperti alasan klise, tapi ponselku _lowbat_," jawab Sakura.

"Hn."

"Sudah tidak marah lagi, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada dan tatapan menggoda.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar pun dengan raut mukanya. Hatinya kini sudah lega saat tahu Sakura tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Gaara. Sakura mendengus kecil.

"Jadi, mau nonton film yang mana dulu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Terserah."

"Baiklah! Kita nonton yang _Amityville_ dulu, ya?" putus Sakura penuh semangat.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Bimbingan Belajar Z_―

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke yang mendapati Sakura berdiri di depan pintu tempat bimbingan belajar yang Sasuke ikuti.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" balas Sakura riang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke bercampur nada khawatir.

"Aku baru saja dari rumah Ino. Karena tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ini, aku putuskan untuk menjemputmu," jawab Sakura.

"Harusnya kau pulang saja," balas Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama.

"Bagaimana bimbingan belajarnya?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Seperti biasa. Membosankan," jawab Sasuke bernada lelah.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mengikuti bimbingan belajar? Kau kan sudah lebih dari kata pintar. Dan kurasa, ujian masuk universitas tidaklah terlalu sulit untukmu," balas Sakura.

"Ini keinginan _Kaa-san_. Sekalipun aku menolaknya, _Kaa-san_ tetap memaksaku," jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, pantas saja."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau juga ingin masuk universitas, kan?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Ya. _Kaa-san_ menyewakan guru privat untukku. Hanya senin sampai jumat memang," jawab Sakura.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan," tanya Sasuke was-was.

"Tenang saja. Guru privatku adalah tunangannya Kakashi-_sensei_, Honoka-_sensei_."

"Hn."

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura sambil mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tahu tidak persamaan dirimu dengan soal ujian?"

"Apa?"

"Sama-sama perlu diperjuangkan karena menyangkut masa depanku," jawab Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

"_Mou_~! Sasuke-_kun_! Lama-lama aku mungkin bisa mengidap penyakit jantung kalau kau terus menggombaliku!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_!? Aku lapar! Kita makan dulu, ya?" rengek Sakura manja sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Aku ingin makan _ramen_. Kita ke _Ichiraku_ _Ramen_, ya?" bujuk Sakura dengan nada memohon.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Sasuke singkat dan tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena pasti kita akan bertemu dengan _Dobe_," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Memang kenapa kalau kita bertemu dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin berduaan denganmu."

"Dasar kau ini! Baiklah! Mau ke _Yakiniku-Q_?"

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Uchiha's Manor, Sasuke's Room_―

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau tidak menjadi seorang _Super Hero_ seperti di _manga_ ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan _manga _yang baru saja selesai ia baca.

Sasuke melirik kecil _manga_ yang dipegang Sakura lalu gadisnya. "Aku tidak mau kalau disuruh menjadi _Super_ _Hero_."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku maunya menjadi _Super_ _Dad_ untukmu dan anak-anak kita nanti."

"Kau―melamarku?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan sebuah seringai jahil.

―_Meanwhile_―

"KYAAAAAA! Fugaku-_kun_! Kau dengar itu?! Kau dengar itu?! Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke-_kun_ bisa menggombal seperti itu. Bukankah itu manis sekali?" teriak Mikoto kegirangan di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Mereka awalnya cuma sekedar lewat, hingga tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sakura, Mikoto pun memaksa Fugaku untuk menemaninya menguping.

"Hn," balas Fugaku malas-malasan.

'_Manis darimananya? Sama sekali tidak Uchiha. Sasuke. Ck! Aku harus memberinya pelajaran nanti,' _lanjut Fugaku membatin.

"Aa! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mendengar tangisan Uchiha-Uchiha kecil," lanjut Mikoto penuh semangat.

"Mereka masih terlalu muda, Mikoto."

"Siapa yang perduli?! Pokoknya mereka harus cepat menikah!" ucap Mikoto kekeh.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, pergi!"

"Eh? Tapi? Tapi? Tapi?!"

"Hn!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**THE END…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Maaf, ya, kalau hancur…_

_Semua gombalan itu bukan murni buatan-ku, tapi kalau alur-nya murni milikku._

_Dan yeah, tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku melanjutkan fanfict ku yang satu ini._

_**Terakhir, TIDAK ADA fanfict berbau lemon selama bulan puasa. **_

_Bye… Bye…_


End file.
